Total Drama: Altso Isle Boot Camp
Total Drama: Altso Isle Boot Camp is a season of Total Drama, and the sequel to Total Drama: Altso Isle Prison. It is the third story in MamaLuigi22's Main Canon. Contestants: 1. Heather 2. Courtney 3. Gwen 4. Duncan 5. Harold 6. Luttrel 7. Justin 8. Jacob - Jacob is a new contestant. He is a nice contestant, who wants to win, but will always play fair. 9. Rallo - Rallo is a new contestant. He is a sarcastic pessimist. 10. Rocky - Rocky is a new contestant. He is a former boxer, who is a worthy opponent who will assertively try to win, but he doesn't play like Luttrel, he plays more like Lightning. Episode 1: "Hello viewing audience!" Chris says "I'm Chris McLean, and the new season of Total Drama is here! Like the previous two seasons, it is on Altso Isle. However, there is a big change. Instead of a camp, or a prison, it is a boot camp! All the challenges will be physical training challenges like in basic straining! There are 7 returning contestants, and three new ones!" Chris looks over to a boat. "Here they come now!" Chris says as the boat pulls in. The boat pulls in. "Here is Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Harold, Luttrel, and Justin!" Chris says "and the new contestants, Jacob, Rallo, and Rocky!". Confessional: (Jacob) I want to win the million so badly! But I'm going to play fair unlike Luttrel! Confessional: (Rallo) This'll be fun (sarcastically) Confessional: (Luttrel) I'm back for another season! Now unlike last time, I have a reason. Last season when Lassy and I went home on my motorcycle, someone ran by and snatched the million dollars from Lassy! I'm obviously not giving her mine, so I'm here to win her another one! Confessional: (Chris McLean) Someone stole Lassy's million? I wonder who did that (laughs) "Welcome back contestants!" Chris says "this season your in a boot camp! The challenges will be like basic straining!" The contestants groan. Confessional: (Heather) Really? Of all things, the basic straining like challenges?! Confessional: (Harold) Oh well, time to use my mad skills to win "And the first challenge is today!" Chris says "but first an announcement, there are no teams this season!". The contestants gasp. "Now anyways" Chris says "The first challenge will be similar to the end of Basic Straining, you will all hang upside down from a tree! Whoever lasts the longest wins immunity! The rest of you will be up for elimination!" Confessional: (Rocky) This is it? I've suffered worse things when I was boxing! The contestants are on the tree. "Please tell me your actually nice Jacob" Gwen says "because recently every new contestant except Debra Junior has either been really stupid, or really manipulative like Luttrel, Justin, or Heather". "Don't worry" Jacob says "I'm in it to win it, but I'm in it to win it fairly". "Hey Rallo!" Justin says "We should be in an alliance!". "Yes, because you've been totally trustworthy" Rallo says sarcastically. "I know right!" Justin says. Confessional: (Rallo) (Face palm) Gwen falls off first. Duncan and Courtney fall down next. Justin falls down, and purposely takes Rallo down with him. Luttrel kicks Rocky down. Confessional: (Luttrel) I have to win immunity, after I screwed people over in the ends of two seasons strait, I'm not exactly popular with everyone "Hey that's cheating!" Heather yells. "No..." Luttrel says as he kicks Heather down. Heather quickly grabs Luttrel's leg, taking him down with her. "And Jacob wins immunity!" Chris says. "Everyone else, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!" Confessional: (Jacob) I can't believe I won my first challenge! Confessional: (Luttrel) I have a big chance at going home. However, I'm trying to convince everyone to vote Heather off, so maybe I still have a chance At the elimination ceremony, "I have 9 Marshmallows on this plate" Chris says "and there are 10 of you. Whoever does not receive the marshmallow must leave on the returning Boat of losers. And since Jacob won immunity, here is your marshmallow" Everyone looks at both Heather and Luttrel. "Gwen, Courtney, your both safe" Chris says as he throws a marshmallow to Gwen and Courtney. "Duncan" Chris says as he throws a marshmallow at Duncan. "Rallo, Rocky, and Harold" Chris says as he throws marshmallows to Rallo, Rocky, and Harold. "Justin" Chris says as he throws a marshmallow to Justin. "Heather, Luttrel, this is the last marshmallow. The final marshmallow of the night goes to....................................Heather" Chris says. He throws the final marshmallow to Heather. "Luttrel, your going home" Chris says. "I kinda had that coming" Luttrel says. Luttrel walks onto the boat and leaves. "With Luttrel gone, nine remain" Chris says "who's going home next? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Episode 2 "Last time on Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp" Chris begins "The contestants were just hanging around (chuckles), when it came time to vote, Luttrel was voted off! Who will be next? Find out right here, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Justin is spying on Heather. Confessional: (Justin) since Luttrel was eliminated, I'm really out of allies. So I'm going to have to start using my brain. Meanwhile, Rocky is bench pressing. "Be careful" Rollo says sarcastically "you might strain yourself". Confessional: (Heather) Ever since Island, I haven't been doing as good. So this time, I'm going to win, and no one will stop me. Justin will have to go, he is a threat. Everyone meets in the mess hall, where Chris is waiting. "Cadets, today you will be making your beds, military style. I should be able to drop a coin on it, and the coin will bounce! Now remember, this time, it is possible for no one to win immunity! But it is possible for everyone to win immunity!" Chris says "now move out!". The contestants run to their beds. Heather talks to Justin. "Justin, what about you and me make an alliance?" Heather asks. "You got it Heather" Justin says. "Now make my bed!" Heather yells. Confessional: (Justin) My parents used to make me make my bed military style. Heather and I will make it far Justin makes Heather's bed. He drops a nickel on it, and the nickel bounces. "we are in the clear!" Justin says. "Now go make everyone else's beds!" Heather commands. Confessional: (Justin) I need to show Heather I am 'loyal' so I can double cross her! Confessional: (Heather) If this goes to my plan, Justin will make everyone else's beds, but not have enough time to make his own. And if everyone but him has immunity, he's the only one who can be voted for, meaning he will be 100% voted out! Justin makes everyone else's bed but his, and right before he gets to start, Chris comes in. "Challenge is over!"'Chris says. He tests everyone's beds, and they all pass. "Everyone so far has immunity!" Chris says. Chris looks at Justin's bed. "You haven't even started yet!" Chris says. "Since Justin is the only one without immunity, he is going home!" Chris says. Chef Hatchet throws Justin onto the boat of losers where he is taken away. "Well that was harsh" Chris says "with Justin gone that leaves eight remaining! Soon it will be 7! Who will stay? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Episode 3 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp" Chris begins "The contestants had a military style bed making competition. Justin thought he was manipulating Heather, while Heather was actually manipulating Justin, and Justin was sent home! 8 campers remain, and one of them is going home, to see who, watch today's episode of Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Confessional: (Heather) I need to get rid of Courtney, she's to skilled to keep around to the finale, so I've decided to ally with the only person who would say yes. Heather walks up to Harold. "Harold, do you want to be in an alliance?" Heather asks. "Ok" Harold says. "Alright, let's get rid of Courtney, she's a tough competitor, and I don't think she is over you getting her unfairly eliminated in Total Drama Island" Heather says. "Awesome, but if we are going to be an alliance, Duncan will have to go next episode" Harold says. "Alright, it's a deal" Heather says. Confessional: (Heather) I'm just playing him, he won't last very long. But he will stay long enough for Courtney to go! Meanwhile, Rocky is punching a punching bag,,he then knocks all the sand out of it with one punch. "Boom!" Rocky says "I got the power!". "Yeah, your totally not a egomaniac" Rallo says sarcastically. "I know! I'm so modest!" Rocky says. "Right" Rallo says in sarcasm. "Time for the challenge competitors!" Chris says "paintball target practice, except the targets will be the other competitors! Meet in the target practice area in 10 minutes". Everyone arrives. "Alright" Chris says "each shooter can pick who they shoot, and whoever makes the shoots the most painful shot on their target wins immunity!". Duncan goes, and picks Harold. Duncan shoots him right in the ankle. "Gosh!" Harold yells. Courtney goes, and picks Gwen. Courtney shoots her on the leg. Rocky goes, and picks Jacob, and shoots him in the heart. Later, only Heather and Gwen haven't gone yet. Heather goes, and picks Gwen. She shoots her right on her boob. "Ooh! That'll be hard to beat! Gwen goes, and picks Heather. Confessional: (Gwen) this is for reading my diary and kissing Trent! Gwen shoots at Heather. Harold jumps in the way, and the paintball hits him right in the kiwis. Harold yells in pain. Confessional: (Heather) Harold took a shot for...me? After all I've done to him and his friends, he still is nice to me? Maybe Harold isn't as bad as he seems... Chris breaks out laughing. "That was hilarious! But since Gwen never actually hit her target, Heather wins immunity!" Chris says. Heather and Harold cheer. "Everyone else is up for elimination" Chris says. Confessional: (Duncan) (laughs) that was hilarious! That little dork took a paintball to the kiwis! What a loser! Later at the elimination ceremony. "There are 7 marshmallows on this plate" Chris says "Whoever does not get a marshmallow must leave, and can never come back, ever! Heather, since you have immunity, here is your marshmallow". Chris tosses a marshmallow to Heather. Confessional: (Harold) Heather and I have convinced some people to vote for Courtney Confessional: (Gwen) I'm torn between Harold and Courtney. Harold because he cost me the win, and Courtney, because I can't even bump into Duncan without her spazzing out "Gwen, Duncan, Jacob, Rallo, and Rocky, you are all safe" Chris says as he throws marshmallows to them all. "Harold and Courtney, this is the last marshmallow, one of you is going home" Chris says "Harold, you costed Gwen victory, and denied anyone of the pleasure of seeing Heather in pain, and Courtney, you won't stop complaining about Gwen and Duncan, it's annoying everyone! The final marshmallow goes to............................Harold!" Chris tosses his marshmallow to Harold, who catches it in his mouth. Courtney opens her mouth to talk, but Chef Hatchet puts tape over her mouth. "Thank you!" all the remaining contestants but Courtney say. They throw Courtney onto the boat of losers, and the boat drives off. "With Courtney gone, there are 7 remaining contestants" Chris says "Will Harold and Heather's new alliance last? Who will go next? Find out next time, at Total...Drama...Altso...Isle Boot Camp!" Episode 4 "Last time, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp" Chris McLean begins "The competitors had some paintball target practice. Heather and Harold make an alliance, and although Heather was planning to betray him, she's having 2nd thoughts after Harold shows Heather a thing or two about friendship. Will Heather and Harold's new alliance last? Who will go next? Find out right here, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp" Heather is sitting down, when she sees Duncan give Harold a wedgie. Confessional: (Harold) Gosh! I didn't do anything to deserve this torment! Confessional: (Heather) Sometimes Duncan goes to far with Harold. Harold really means well, but Duncan treats him like I treat Gwen! Everyone walks to the main hall. "It's time for the challenge!" Chris says "the whole boot camp will turn into a prank war zone! Whoever lasts the longest without getting pranked wins immunity! Go!" Everyone runs out. Rallo runs, and tries to sit down on a chair. However, Duncan pulls the chair away, causing Rallo to fall to the ground. "Rallo has been pranked by Duncan!" Chris says over an intercom. Confessional: (Gwen) We aren't going to last very long when Duncan is here, he has never lost a prank war Confessional: (Duncan) This'll be easy Jacob runs to get supplies. A leg suddenly comes in front of him, and Jacob trips over it. It is revealed the leg belongs Duncan, who laughs and runs away. "And Jacob has been pranked by Duncan!" Chris says over an intercom. A montage of everyone getting pranked is shown. Now only Heather, Harold, and Duncan remain. Duncan throws a pie in Harold's face, eliminating him. "That's not how you throw a pie!" Harold says as he starts doing a really complicated throw "I learned this at throwing Steve's throw day camp!". Duncan gives Harold a wedgie so hard it rips his underwear, and gives Harold a wet willy, and then stuffs Harold's underwear in Harold's nose. Heather is watching Duncan do this. A flashback of Harold taking the paintball for Heather is shown, and all the times he was nice to Heather, and all the times Heather was mean to Harold. Heather's eyes suddenly seethe with rage. Suddenly, Heather runs up, and cuts Duncan's pants in half. Everyone gasps. "Just because Harold's kind of weird, strange, odd, and special doesn't mean everyone should be so mean to him" Heather says "He's kind. He's cool, and he does in fact have mad skills!". Everyone starts cheering. "Uh...I said that so.. only I could be mean to him, I don't care about that little weirdo!" Heather says. Harold looks at Heather, who winks at him. Confessional: (Heather) I don't care about Harold! It's just part of...uh...manipulating him! At the elimination ceremony, "Heather, Duncan, this is the last marshmallow. The last marshmallow goes to..." Chris says "Heather! Duncan, your going home!" "Whatever, I didn't need this lame old show anyway!" Duncan says as he goes onto the boat of losers. "With Duncan gone, only 6 remain" Chris says "who will make it to the final five? Find out next time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Episode 5 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp" Chris begins "the competitors had an all out prank war. After Duncan abuses Harold, Heather actually stands up for Harold. Since Heather has immunity, the 2nd biggest threat was voted out. That would be Duncan. Who's next? Figure out right here, on Total Drama Altso Isle Bokt Camp!" The contestants head to the elimination ceremony, where Chris had previously told them to meet. "Today, there is a major twist" Chris says "no one is safe, and TWO of you will be eliminated!". Confessional: (Rallo) I'm not going to last much longer, all I've done is be sarcastic, I'm not really popular Confessional: (Rocky) Those losers better not vote me off! "The votes are in" Chris says "Rocky, Jacob, and Harold, your safe!". Chris throws a marshmallow to Rocky, Jacob, and Harold. "Gwen, Heather, Rallo, this is the last marshmallow" Chris says "although you all are losers, two are bigger than one of you three. The final marshmallow goes to.................Heather!". Chris throws the marshmallow to Heather. Gwen and Rallo walk onto the boat of losers. Confessional: (Harold) Yes Heather would have been eliminated, but I convinced everyone to vote off Gwen and Rallo. And people say I don't have mad skills "Well with Gwen and Rallo gone, it's the final 4" Chis says "who won't make it to the final 3? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Episode 6 "Last time on Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp" Chris begins "Gwen and Rallo went bye bye. Today, it's up to the eliminated contestants to decide who is going home, right here, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Chris takes the remaining contestants to the elimination room. "The votes from the eliminated contestants are in" Chris says "the person going home today is............................Heather!" Heather looks at Harold. "Between you and me, we are friends okay?" Heather whispers in Harold's ear. Chef Hatchet grabs Heather and throws her onto the boat of losers, which an intern drives off. "With Heather gone, the end game is near!" Chris says "who will leave the final three, while the other two are tortured by me? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Episode 7 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp" Chris begins "The eliminated contestants got to vote someone off, and Heather was the choice. However, before she left, she secretly became friends with Harold...which isn't secret anymore as I just said this on public tv...who will go onto the final two? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Altso...Isle...Boot Camp!" Harold, Rocky, and Jacob are in the main area. Chris walks up. "I just want to say congratulations for making it to the final 3" Chris says "now one of you will be able to choose who you take to the final two!". Chris takes out a box. He pulls out a slip of paper. "Rocky" Chris says "you have the choice on who to take to the final two". Confessional: (Rocky) Who should I take? They are BOTH losers! "I pick..........................Jacob" Rocky says. "Gosh!" Harold yells. Chef Hatchet throws Harold onto the boat of losers. "With Harold gone, it's the finale!" Chris says "who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time, on Total Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Episode 8 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp" Chris says "After a drawing, Rocky got to pick who he took to the final two, which meant bye bye Harold! It's the final two, one more challenge stands in their way for the million dollar prize! It's finale time, right here, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Rocky is lifting a weight. Jacob walks in. "Hey Rocky, good luck in the finale" Jacob says. "You think I need luck to win?!" Rocky yells in rage. "No no! That's not what I meant!" Jacob defends. "Yeah right, your gonna get crushed in the finale!" Rocky says. Confessional: (Jacob) (gulps) Confessional: (Rocky) I'm gonna crush him! Like a bug (crushes bug between his fingers) The contestants meet Chris, and all the eliminated contestants on a bleacher. "I'm not going to take long, so here is the challenge!" Chris says "you must run over there, do 50 push ups, then crawl under that barbed wire, then swing on that rope and land on that platform. If you miss the platform, you must go back and try to swing on the rope again! Ready? Go!" Rocky and Jacob start running. Rocky trips Jacob, who quickly grabs Rocky's foot, causing them both to trip. Rocky then kicks Jacob in the face, and gets a few seconds in the lead. Confessional: (Jacob) This is what I get for good sportsmanship?! Rocky then gets to the push up station and starts. He is at ten when Jacob arrives. Eventually, Rocky leaves, and Jacob follows closely behind. Rocky grabs Jacob and tries to ram his face into the barbed wire. Jacob bites Rocky's hand, stunning him. Jacob then gets the lead and starts crawling under the barbed wire. Rocky grabs Jacob's foot and pulls him back. They both start crawling. They make it past the barbed wire. Jacob starts swinging on the rope, but Rocky grabs his leg. This causes them to both land on the platform. "Wow, it's a tie!" Chris says "in order to decide, here are two metal bars. Whoever knocks the other person off first wins the million dollar prize!". Confessional: (Rocky) This'll be a snap Confessional: (Jacob) I'm going to die now, I'm going to fricken die now! Rocky bashes at Jacob. Jacob ducks, then swings for Rocky's face. Rocky dodges and kicks Jacob. Jacob then steps on Rocky's toe. Rocky then hits Jacob's hand with the metal bar. Jacob then kicks Rocky in the face, giving him a black eye. Rocky growls. Confessional: (Jacob) Maybe I pushed him too far Rocky then brutally knocks Jacob off the platform. No one cheers. "I win!" Rocky says. "Not so fast" Chris says. "What?!" Rocky says. "When you were supposed to do 50 push-ups, you did 51!" Chris says. "So?" Rocky says. "You technically broke the rules of that station by doing more push ups then you were supposed to" Chris says "so by technicality, Jacob wins!". Everyone (except Rocky, Heather, Luttrel, band Chris) cheer. "Jacob has done it!" Chris says "Jacob has won Total Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" "Hey man, I'm just happy this season actually had a HAPPY ENDING" Chef Hatchet says. "I know right?" Gwen says to Chef. The contestants cheer, and pick up Jacob and chant "Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" "That's the end of Total Drama Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Chris says "so until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total...Drama...Altso Isle Boot Camp!" Placing 10th Place: Luttrel 9th Place: Justin 8th Place: Courtney 7th Place: Duncan 6th Place: Gwen 5th Place: Rallo 4th Place: Heather 3rd Place: Harold 2nd Place: Rocky 1st Place: Jacob Category:Competition stories Category:Completed stories Category:MamaLuigi22